Pokemon: Lugia's Power
by Pikachu1501
Summary: You guys all know about the Power of One Pokemon movie, right? Well, imagine what Lugia thought through all of this. This gives my opinion and twist on what happened.


**I really hope I don't have to actually say this, but I do NOT own Pokemon. This is pulled from my favorite Pokemon movie, The Power of One. This is Lugia's concept of the turn of events.**

* * *

I swept through the undersea current. My fine-tuned wings detected a faint change, nothing too alarming. I sighed. No one lives down here, and I'd been alone for centuries. Down here, the only company I had was me, myself, and I. Sometimes I wish I'd gone with my sister, out toward Johto. But no, I chose to be all noble and took on this boring prophecy duty.

Suddenly, I felt a major shift in the current. Alarm spread through me, the current had literally started flowing in reverse! Wait, isn't this the signal of the prophecy? How did the humans say it?

_Disturb not the harmony of Fire, Ice or Lightning_

_Lest these titan wreak destruction upon the world in which they clash_

_Though the water's Great Guardian shall arise to quell the fighting_

_Alone it's song shall fail_

_Lest the Earth shall turn to Ash_

_O, Chosen One_

_Into thine hands bring together all three_

_Their treasures combined, tame the Beast of the Sea_

Little did the humans know that there was one line that was different when translated into Pokemon. It would read:

_For the titans' clash shall reverse the current_

_Wreaking destruction upon the world_

Ok, so it's two lines, not one, but I prefer not to get too technical. Don't judge. The current shifted again. Crap!

I arrowed through the dark water, trying to remember the path. Left, right, go up a few feet, I took a wrong turn and lost a good ten minutes. Right, up, up, straight up!

I managed to catch a boat of young humans, and bellowed at the titans. Dumping the humans on the main island, I got rid of my attack and turned to face the legendary birds.

"How dare you three battle!" I grinned. How more lame could I possibly sound? "It will destroy the Earth!" They cawed at me, blaming each other.

"Moltres started it! He got captured!" Zapdos yelled.

"But Zapdos tried to take my island!" Moltres whined.

"And then they both got caught, so how was I supposed to not come in and take over?" Articuno complained.

"Dear Arceus! Just shut your sorry beaks! Now, go back home, and I won't have to beat the crap out of you." They all glared at me.

Oops. I'd forgotten the number one rule with these dumb birds.

Never, ever make them angry.

The next few minutes were a colorful blur. My training kicked in as I fended off the pissed birds. Every now and then I would catch a bit of the human's conversations.

It finally clicked. That kid, the one with the Pikachu, was the Chosen One! Well, what the heck was I doing fighting these birds? I should be getting him to those spheres the prophecy mentions! I dove toward him, ready to pick him up.

Mind-numbing pain exploded throughout my body. I tried to put up a force field to stop it, but I couldn't. My wings hung limp by my sides, and I crashed through the ice.

A faint song cut through the ice, waking me up. I realized that I'd blacked out. The song thrummed in the water, healing my wounds. My strength returned, I burst through Articuno's ice. Turning toward the Chosen One, I gave him some words of advice, and turned away to fight again.

I finally noticed the Chosen One speeding toward Articuno's island. Flying down to him, I saw his loyal Pokemon towing a makeshift sled. Huh. Humans have become more creative.

The birds swooped down, still pissed at my insult. "Just get the heck over it!" I yelled, protecting the Chosen One.

"No way!" Zapdos shrieked.

"That's something we won't forget!" Moltres screamed.

It was awhile before I noticed that Articuno was missing. The other birds had kept me so busy that she had disappeared, without me noticing. Shoving the birds off, I rushed toward her island, worried about the Chosen One. I heard Articuno screech,

"Get off my island! And leave my treasure alone!" Ugh. She was so vain.

I sped to the top, and watched as the Chosen One struggled to escape Articuno. Behind me, Moltres unleashed a Flamethrower, although I couldn't tell who he was aiming for. In the end, Moltres hit Articuno, and she crashed into her own shrine. Zapdos flew up, and shocked when he saw what happened..

"I wanted to hit her!" I ignored them, and flew down to the Chosen One. I asked him if he had the treasure, and he pulled it out of his pocket. I flew down lower to loo,, and apparently he took that as a message to jump on. Whatever.

As I pulled up, something latched onto my back foot. Holy crap, it was heavy! Weaving in and out of attacks, I made my way toward the shrine.

A sharp whistling ripped the air, 6 thin rings surrounded me. I was furious, and launched dozens of Hyper Beams. I was aiming for whatever had launched the rings, hitting anything. I collapsed, giving up on everything. I fell through the ice, and finally remembered the Chosen One. "I… have failed."

The song filtered through the water again. I'd passed out again. Man, I really need to work on that. I pulled myself together, and realized that the Chosen One had already returned the spheres. Punctuality! I flew out of the water, picked up the Chosen One, and lifted the Beast of the Sea. Oh, and the Beast of the Sea is the current I was checking. It could've flooded the whole world if the Chosen One hadn't pulled the treasures together. I went on for awhile, and eventually dropped it back into the ocean. I let the Chosen One down, gave him a compliment, and dove back into the sea.

This is going to be my last adventure. Hope the Chosen One learned his lesson. Maybe I'll go visit my sister…

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
